


Thundershield: The Romance Novel (entry for tumblr OTP fanart challenge)

by Mackoonzie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance Novel, Thundershield - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge, draw your otp as a cheesy romance novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thor/Steve entry for the Draw Your OTP Like A Cheesy Romance Novel Cover challenge on tumblr, based off the cover art of Johanna Lindsey’s <i>Defy Not The Heart</i>. Because when your pairing name is Thundershield, nothing romantic is too epic, melodramatic, grand, or plain over-the-top to be pulled off in style :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundershield: The Romance Novel (entry for tumblr OTP fanart challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> A Thor/Steve entry for the Draw Your OTP Like A Cheesy Romance Novel Cover challenge on tumblr (link below), based off the cover art of Johanna Lindsey’s _Defy Not The Heart_. Because when your pairing name is Thundershield, nothing romantic is too epic, melodramatic, grand, or plain over-the-top to be pulled off in style (heck, it’s a novel name in itself – _Stormfire_ , anyone?). Also, the fact that Fabio himself modeled for a lot of those covers kinda sealed the deal :D
> 
> So...in general, I'm really pleased with this one, it felt like I really tried hard with this one. That's not to say there aren't things I'm not pleased with, of course - I altered the poses more than intended and used no reference for the mantle, so in a couple weeks I’ll probably see the mistakes there. As for the background, first I wanted just a forest but then the whole pic kinda fell out of touch with the MCU, so on a whim I threw in Asgard on a plateau there. Also, drawing Steve was a beast, I tell ya - first two attempts had him looking more like a snooty aristocrat and less like your noble loveable kid from Brooklyn. On the other hand, I’m real pleased with how Thor’s face and hair turned out (although I left out his leg armor 'cause….eeesh, I forgot about it and couldn’t be arsed to draw it in. Enjoy his shiny painted-on pants). 
> 
> Still, I had a ton of fun with this one - I really wanna do Destiel and Finn/Poe with this, too, and maybe a Steggy or Cartinelli one, too. And maybe another Thundershield one, just ‘cause I love drawing these two so much (and frankly, as far as romance novel covers go, Defy Not the Heart is nowhere NEAR the cheesiest – we still have ways to go :D ) 
> 
> Link to the challenge description: http://allsortsofsmeg.tumblr.com/post/134280891405/draw-your-otp-like-a-cheesy-romance-novel-cover
> 
> And please, if you liked it, by all means leave a comment! They're my reward and inspiration, and also I just plain like talking to fellow Sthor shippers :)


End file.
